Broken thoughts
by Skiota
Summary: Kari has a split personallity! Wait so does Ken? Ok well Kari goes evil, Ken goes well nice..er KenKari Will Kari break Kens heart or will he change her back? Ch 3 now up
1. Dreams

Broken Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: well Duh I don't own anything.But I will soon.I am finally going to own my very own Ken I.!!Any minute my lawyer will call and announce that I own him BWHAAAAAHAHHA.. *a phone rings* that's my lawyer Hello? Did you get him? What? Are you sure? But can't you..but...did you try..what do you mean by...huh? JUST get it..or you're fired...I don't care do it! *hangs up phone* Well I guess I won't own him anytime soon but I will find a way BWHAAAHAHHAHAHA Well that's enough of my babble on with the show. I mean story ________________________________________________________________ Ch. 1 Dreams  
  
'I can blow bubbles bigger than you Sam!' The images flashed through my head. 'Kenny! I thought I told you not to touch my stuff! Now get out!' 'I wish Sam would just disappear!' 'Why couldn't I have been me?'  
  
Ken woke up gasping, and drenched in cold sweat. "It was only a dream" he told himself. 'Was It?' "Who's there?!" Ken shouted and then the voice was gone. "Guess it must be my imagination. " With that Ken went back to sleep.  
  
'Where am I?' Kari words echoed in the world of darkness. 'Tai? T.K.? Gatomon? Where is everyone?' Kari 'Who's there?' Kari! 'Show yourself'  
  
Kari woke up feeling dizzy, sweating cold sweat. "Ugh I thought that was over" 'Guess again Kari' "What?! Whose there? How did you know my name?" 'Don't you remember me Kari?' Kari tried to understand what that meant but before she could figure it out the voice was gone. Then Tai came in. "Kari, who were you talking to?" "Nobody" Kari lied. Looking at the clock Tai said, "Don't you have a test tomorrow at school?" Without waiting for her to answer he said, "Better go back to sleep." "Ok Tai  
  
The next day at school Kari was sitting with her friends at lunch. "Hey! T.J. I bet I can drink more orange juice than you" shouted Davis to T.K. "Oh yeah well your on!" T.K. shouted to Davis from across the table. Here we go again. Don't they ever give up? Oh well. I wonder who or what that voice was. Maybe it was a digimon. No, how would they get here? While Kari was thinking Cody sat down at the table. He started to talk and he brought up the digimon. "So I think we should I miss the old gang" Cody was saying. "Kari? Earth to Kari? Said Davis. "Oh sorry Davis. What were you saying?" said Kari. "We were thinking you want to come with us to the park for a picnic. You know we'll invite the whole gang. So you what do you think?" "Sure Davis that would be fun." Then a thought ran through her mind. Ken could also go to the dark ocean I wonder if he heard a voice. "Davis? I think I'll call Ken." Kari said sweetly putting on a less suspicious look. "Uh. Ok Kari any reason you would call Ken? Well you know I usually call Ken." Damnit my cute face didn't work on him. "Oh, Well I thought that maybe since I haven't heard from him in a while I'd talk to him see how he's doing. You know." "Oh. Ok." "I'm going to go see you later. I have to go.uh. talk to a teacher. Bye." Cody T.K. and Davis all said bye.  
  
Kari really left because she started to feel light headed and she felt as if she was going to be taken to the dark ocean again. As she walked to the office she began to feel light headed. She collapsed. Then the bell rang but nobody noticed Kari because Kari was gone!  
  
Well, Thank You for reading. I really enjoy reviews so please review. And stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up in a few days. And stay tuned to see if I get my own Ken! lol 


	2. Ch 2 fianlly!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon  
  
Ch. 2...finally  
  
"Hello Kari, It's nice to see you again" Kari opened her eyes only to find that wherever she was, it was in total darkness. A voice was speaking to her, but she couldn't tell whose. "Kari, don't you remember me? I've been here in the dark for a long time Kari." Said the voice. "Who are you?! And where am I?" "Kari, I am you." A figure appeared, it was Kari, but this Kari was dark and looked angry, wearing black baggy pants and a black baggy shirt, her hear was the same except, that it was shorter and no hair pin. Her eyes were dark and cold, and an evil could be seen within her. "I am you Kari; I am the part you left behind when you escaped the Dark Ocean. You pushed me into the dark regions of your mind Kari, and I'm going to make you pay for keeping me here for so long. But it isn't just you who should pay it's your worthless friends as well!" The dark Kari said. "No leave my friends out of this!" Shouted Kari. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm going to take over your body Kari and make you watch your friends fall apart, I'm not going to kill them, yet, but I will make the ones you love suffer." "No you can't do that!" "Shut up!" With that the dark Kari walked towards the real Kari, Kari tried to run but found that she couldn't move. "This is my world Kari and you're going to live in it!" Dark Kari placed her hands on Kari's head, squeezing her palms into Kari's temples. Dark Kari's hands went into Kari's head and began to pull something out. She was pulling out Kari's very soul, all the light Kari had. One her soul had been removed the dark Kari entered Kari's body. Kari's outside figure changed to the appearance of dark Kari's. Kari's soul looked helplessly as her dark self began to disappear. Kari could not move but a mirror appeared in front of her, the other Kari was back at school sitting on a bench. Back at school T.K had finally found Kari, or what he thought was Kari, but was really her dark self. "Kari there you are you scared me half to death" said T.K. "Where did you get those clothes? I didn't know you owned anything like that." He said. "It's none of your business! Man you leave school for a bit and everybody worried about little ol' Kari. Well you know what, I'm sick of it! I'm fine by myself. In fact I need to get away from this hellhole I'm going to the digiworld, without anyone or that stupid cat!" With that Kari ran off into the building and into the empty computer room. She opened the gate and went in. By the time T.K. got there she was long gone. 'I wonder what got into her' he thought. He wasted no time alerting the others and having a meeting. The meeting ended with the conclusion that they'd all go to the digiworld, and bring Kari back. But little did they know someone else was listing in from under one of the desks in the computer lab. 'So that's where she went I have to change her back before the real Kari is lost forever'!  
  
Is that a good cliffhanger? I think so... Anyways, *announcer voice* who is this boy? And what will happen to Kari? Tune in next time for another chapter of Broken Thoughts! *really neat ending theme song* So my network is hooked up to the internet again, sorry mom was fixing a computer and my network was re routed to that computer. But its back so I updated! Shouts go out to galerian57- I finally updated. I got your review and said, 'Oh my God someone actually reads my stories! Then I wrote a chapter and then had to wait for mom to get done fixing a computer. So thx for reviewing, you inspired me! To anyone else, review and you will get chapters as soon as I can write them. 


End file.
